cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero Tropes
Cyber Hero series has a plenty amount of trope. Since the series is not yet official, the tropes will not be featured in Tvtropes. This page is work in progress. You can get all the trope idea from Tvtropes. List of tropes *A Nazi by Any Other Name: The Misoan Empire is literally based on the Third Reich or Nazi Germany, but they aren't Germans or originated from Germany. Otherwise, they came from it's own state. *Ace Pilot: Sky Cyber and Blue Skybolt (Formerly known as Baron Skybolt). *Action Girl: Most of the female characters, especially Sakura-Murizaki. *Action Hero: Most of the main protagonists of the series applies to this trope. *Adaptational Heroism: Harumi-Hashida applies to this. *A.I. Is a Crapshoot: The powerful Yokawan artificial intelligence known as YKH-201 had gone berserk order to rule the entire world which are the most feared by all factions. *Animesque: The entire series features human characters with anime-styled designs. *Apocalypse Cult: The Yokawa Haikatzu are involved in doomsday occultism. *Awesome Aussie: Boomer Cyber and Cyber Guy Ranger are both Cyber Heroes hailing from Australia. *Back from the Dead: Some of the deceased characters that resurrected applies to this trope but not all of them. **Psyrazer Mk-II has rebuilt by the Blue Diamond Alliance in Cyber Hero: Codename C. **Spectre Cyber and the Haunting Cop are returned as ghosts. **Count Bliege, the first supreme commander of the Yokawa Haikatzu had returned as a zombie. **Most of the ZombiCorp members and it's leader. **In the Christmas special episodes, the leaders of Blacksnow Gang and Naughty Stantly are revived by Stanton the Naughtiness after he sacrificed Mia-Hartz's pet rabbit to gain their resurrection. **In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Yukime has revived by the Archangel with the help of Cyber Guy in order to stop the rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. Also it applies to Heinstrade, who was killed by the rogue AI then he was revived and redeemed. *Badass Army: Most of every organizations who always aid every nation government in order to bring peace in each country especially SKY Federation and the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Badass Bookworm: Elemental Cyber and Shana-Maxwell. *Badass Native: Chief Wolfhawk and Tribal Cyber applies to this trope as well as Cyber Guy Dreamhawk, who is a Navajo version of Cyber Guy. *Badass Santa: Santa Cyber and his international counterparts. *Bad Santa: Naughty Stantly, an evil counterpart of Santa Cyber. Also his successor Stanton the Naughtiness, an evil Santa who is always in the permanent naughty list for his heinous crimes that he committed. *Barbaric Bully: Blake-Blitgrease does this all the time until he sent in the reformatory in the latter season. *Big Bad: Most of the leaders of each criminal organizations. *Christmas Episode: Some special episodes applies to these. *Creepy Mortician: Gravestein who was a former funeral director who accused of stealing corpses from the morgue. *Criminal Convention: The Yokawa Haikatzu holds a fan convention that disguised as an anime and manga convention in order to trick down Cyber Guy and his friends. *Crossover: In some special and fan episodes features numerous crossover characters from various licensed works. *Death by Adaptation: **The original protagonists from the unreleased Cyber Hero series (except for Cyber Guy Legend, Elemental Cyber, Delta Cyber, and the original Psyrazer) are all killed by the betrayed SKY Federation agent in the flashback. **Some of the original Psyrazer Seven members (except for Psyblader and Psycommando) are killed in action. *Defeat Means Respect: Chalace-01, a Yokawan agent who temporarily redeemed to sacrifice his own life to Cyber Guy in order to defeat Ideki and the Yokawa Haikatzu after he was defeated. *Defector from Decadence: Cobra Cyber and Techno Cyber were originally as NOCTURNE agents who defects to the side of good. *Dishonored Dead: A cenotaph of Miyu-Harashime in Yokohama, Japan was ignored and avoided by the citizens due to her infamous crimes that she committed. Also the statues of the previous Yokawan leaders in Mansudae Grand Monument are destroyed by the DPRK government after the death of Ideki-Shida. *Dirty Cop: Bust Cyber who originally a prototype security cybernoid that was acquired by the NYCPD then he was captured and modified by NOCTURNE into a combat cybernoid. *Disney Villain Death: Ideki-Shida's entire fate applies to this. *Double Agent: Some of the characters applies to this trope. *Eco-Terrorist: The NOCTURNE's Pollutant Squad. *Elemental Powers: Elemental Cyber and most of the members of ELEMENT SKY does this. *Evil Chancellor: Wilhelm-Krauze was also a chancellor before he became a supreme leader of the Misoan Empire. *Evil Counterpart: The Dark versions of Cyber Guy and its successor. *Evil Doppelgänger: The Yokawan counterpart of Cyber Guy who is actually Mimic Cyber. *Expy: **Iris-Almicity is based on Iris Amicitia from the video game Final Fantasy XV. **It might not seem like it in first glance, but many aspects of Kacey-Summers design have been off on Kacey Rich, a playable character in Bowmasters. **Hinami-Natsuke and Miyu-Harashime has a hairstyle that resembles Misaki Suzuhara, but their is no connection between Misaki and these two Cyber Hero characters. **Rozie-Ryles and Wesper resembles Rhonda Lloyd from Hey Arnold! *Face–Heel Turn: Most of the heroic members who turned to the dark side applies to this especially Disaster Cyber, Grayhound, Miyu-Harashime are former members of SKY Federation then Scarze, Vouge, and Rykov are from the Blue Diamond Alliance *Far-East Asian Terrorists: The Yokawa Haikatzu, RedTide, and the Purple Dragon Army. *Faux Death: Saitou-Yokawa who presumed to be killed in space but literally survived off screen. However, he returned in the latter series as Merx, who is behind the NOCTURNE incidents that occurred in the entire United States of America. *Final Death: In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, if each leader of every evil organization is killed, that means the entire group will be disbanded forever. *Friend to All Living Things: Cyber Guy Beast and Zebra Cyber are attractive to wild animals. *Gadgeteer Genius: Steampunk Cyber, a steampunk-theme cyber agent. *Generic Doomsday Villain: **The Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu and the ruthless Misoan leader General von Kaizre has an intention to dominate the entire world. **It also applies to Judgment Cyber II who killed his own leader along with their followers in order to defect to the Misoan Empire among with his other fellow members who did not kill. *Ghostapo: The Dark Ghost and Minogue-Riechstein. *Girl Posse: Haruko-Midoshi and her fellow right hand does this along with the Neo-Kawa Trio which consists of three women who serves as her thugs. *Good All Along: Harumi-Hashida who originally one of the Yokawan Officers who was captured for her crimes that she committed then in the latter seasons, she joins the good side which is now currently as a honorable returning member of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau at the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C then as an elite agent of the Cyber Tokyo Coalition in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Good Girl Gone Bad: Britanny-Harris and Stefani-Vates where originally as a foreign socialite until they both joined in the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, Stefani-Vates was killed by Shelby-Vance's digital eraser for blackmailing her idol Atsuko-Arimoto. *The Gulag: The Yokawan owned Hainju Detention Camp *Hammer and Sickle Removed for Your Protection: In the international versions of Cyber Hero series, the symbol in Cyber Guy Red Scythe's helmet has removed. *Harmless Electrocution: Happens in Future Strike's Living On The Edge. In fact, Cyber Guy couldn't feel the pain at all. *Heel–Face Return: Heinstrade's resurrection after being killed by a rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. However, he reformed but he doesn't need to have a heroic sidekick and organization to accompany him until he was encountered by Judgment Cyber II. *Heroic Mime: Mime Cyber *Hover Board: Delta Cyber uses one of these. *Impersonating an Officer: Most of the NOCTURNE members did this during the conflict in the United States of America. *Jet Pack: Silver Sky uses his military jet pack in order to defeat the Misoan Empire. *The Klan: Most of the members of the Night Eye's cult and the Order of the Dark Star. *The Krampus: Stanton the Naughtiness refers hims as the Krampus as he stated in his quote that Krampus has never existed. *Living Legend: Most of the characters from the unreleased version of Cyber Hero series especially Cyber Guy Legend, the original Psyrazer, Elemental Cyber, and Yukime. *Mad Scientist: **Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Science Unit along with his older brother Mizeo-Haikatzu. **Dr. Von-Ernst who is one of the Misoan chief scientists who created the dreaded super cybernoids in order to bring the glory back to the Misoan Empire's will through violence. **Also Dr. Death-Arm who is the reminiscent leader of the Machina Regime created the Death Drones served as his personal robotic henchmen. *Magic Skirt: Used while Sakura-Murizaki or any other girl with a skirt is fighting hand-to-hand combat, with the exception of the practice scene. *Minored In Ass Kicking: Sakura-Murizaki and Matthew-Cirrius themselves. *Mistaken Identity: **In one special episode featuring iDOLM@STER characters, the original Psyrazer visits Ahakigara (Cyber Hero version of the real Akihabara) to look around then he saw a female that dressed like a Yokawan cadet that he thinks it is Misaki Suzuhara then he attack her with a warning shot. Later, it appears that it was Misaki Etou and blaming him to what he had done. However, this special episode is also use for anti-piracy PSA. *Monster Clown: Calypzo the Dread Clown. *Mother Russia Makes You Strong: Both the original Psyrazer and the current iteration. It also applies to Cyber Guy Cossack II. :*Quoted: "Cyber Guy Talon: What motivates you to be this strong? Cyber Guy Cossack II: Mother Russia. Cyber Guy Talon: Please tell me it was a joke. Cyber Guy Cossack II: I wish it was." *No Swastikas: The Misoan Empire is based on a Nazi Germany, but they use the "M" symbols rather than swastikas. This was upgraded to the combined letters of M, O, and S. *The Olympics: The Glacier Games which consists of every Winter-based cybernoids from different nations competing other teams in each sport. *Original Character: All the characters from this series (except the licensed crossover ones) aren't featured in other people's work since the entire series is still in development. *Original Generation: The series main storyline. *Overshadowed by Controversy: **Despite of the creators of the series that they don't want to bring back Misaki Suzuhara back in Cyber Hero series as a villainous crossover character in the special episodes. However, the character Misa-Chan has pulled out in the remake version of Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice due to fact that she is a cosplay cybernoid for the Yokawa Haikatzu. Anyways, if you don't want any Misaki Suzuhara fans to spy on you while you do any animation coarse in the workshop or making your own anime with crossover characters, do not include her as a villain especially her resemblance and depictions. **In most special episodes that sets on the Yokawa Haikatzu occupied North Korea, all portraits of Misaki Suzuhara that appears in every North Korean buildings are replaced with a Yokawan Supreme leader. *Panty Shot: Sometimes averted, sometimes not. This trope is mostly due to Blake-Blitgrease's skirt flipping. :*As a running gag with Shana-Maxwell using her wind magic. Using the magic can either lead to her skirt not lifting up a inch to the skirt fully blown up. *Red Baron: Baron Dread Sky, who is a flying ace for the Misoan Empire. *Retired Badass Roundup: All previous versions of Cyber Guy before Chris-Skywarp took place. **Also a running gag used for reformed villains. *Sherlock Homage: Detective Cyber's appearance based on Sherlock Holmes. *Shout-Out: There are numerous shout-outs in the series. **Two NOCTURNE agents named Cryo Cyber and Inferno Cyber are inspired by some comic book supervillains such as Heat Wave and Mr. Freeze from the DC Universe. **Shelby-Vance was named after the late Shelly Nance, an art student in Dallas, Texas who was slain by her jealous room mate in 2009. *The Speechless: KPRXC, the first North Korean cyber agent who doesn't have an ability to speak due to program malfunction when he was created. *Strange Cop in a Strange Land: The Haunting Cop himself was died mysteriously then he returns as a ghost to track his killer. *Super Cop: The entire members of the Global Detective Force including a robotic android CyberCop Steel, who was originally a Special Force Detective for the Cyber Police Force until he was hired by Detective Shaft. *Tragic Villain: Miyu-Harashime, one of the supreme leaders of the Yokawa Haikatzu who was killed by the explosion after her personal aircraft was detonated by the Blue Diamond Alliance agents. *Vigilante Man: Cyber Guy Vigilante. *Villain Antagonist: Judgment Cyber II betrayed his leader and their followers after he noticed them regarding to their failed plans after the US Government and the SKY Federation fend off all the NOCTURNE occupants in the United States of America. *Villain Team-Up: The Neo Misoan Empire consists of leaders and members from various evil organizations including their descendants. *Wardens Are Evil: **Misaka-Haikatzu who ran the detention camp in Haiju Island. **Also some Misoan prison staff applies to this. *Welcome Back, Traitor: Harumi-Hashida's return to the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau as a honorable member after she redeemed. *Western Terrorists: NOCTURNE is the only criminal organization that was originated in North America. *World of Badass: The World Cyber Heroes and it's elite sub-team known as the Cyber Guys of All Nations. Category:Lists Category:Tropes